The gangster son
by YaoiKnights
Summary: Once upon a time there was a guy who fell in love with a criminal. He hid it for his friends, till one day. Because his friends noticed something about the guy. This Guy we're talking about is Takano Masamune. He fell in love with the gangster son, Ritsu Onodera. LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a guy who fell in love with a criminal. He hid it for his friends, till one day. Because his friends noticed something about the guy. This Guy we're talking about is Takano Masamune. He fell in love with the gangster son, Ritsu Onodera. One day they met at the bar in front of Takano's house.

"Hello, Onodera" Ritsu looked up with a serious face. He answered:

"Takano." And walked further.

"So, how are you doin'?" I looked up to the, pretty annoyed but cute, Ritsu.

"Could you please fuck off?" You know, I wasn't really shocked. He's always like this. I'm used to it.

"So, are you alone?" Ritsu asked

"Hmm.. ? Yeah, want a beer?"

"Sure." Together we walked towards the bar. Ritsu lifted his hand:  
"Two beers, please."

"Do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"Nope." He looked at me with his beautiful, big and perfect emerald eyes. I slowly leaned in to him, moving closer. When our lips almost met, he pushed me off. He. Fucking. Blushed.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He looked at me with confusion and a little lust.

"I do." I kissed him, asking for my tongue to enter. He gladly accepted. While he was kissing me, I started to touch him.

"Ahum.." The bartender looked at us. "We have a free room upstairs? Wanna lend?"

"Yes." Ritsu, you really want this, huh? I thought. Once upstairs, I pushed him down on the bed.

"Takano..?" I was still kissing his neck.

"Yeah what?"

"I don't wanna be uk.. Ahh... Ngh". My hand was slowly touching his member, while I was gently licking his nipple.

"You're so g-good.."

I unzipped both of our pants, and slowly push a finger in his asshole.

"Ngh.. W-what..?!"

Two fingers, three fingers. Slowly thrusting.

"A-Ah.."

I removed my fingers, he relaxed, but that didn't last long. I turned him on his back, pulling his hips towards me.

"P-Put it in.. Ahh, ngh! Mo-More!"

Faster and faster I thrusted it in, Ritsu moaning loud underneath me.

"Ritsu, I'm coming!" Me too!" Together we released our cum, both panting heavily.

"Takano.."

"Call me Masamune." He looked at me, when he slowly closed his eyes.

"I love you, Ritsu." I whispered. In a few minutes, we were both asleep. I couldn't be happier at that moment

SORRY RITSU WAS REALLY OOC BUT THIS IS MY STORY. I do not exactly know

Byeee.

Knights out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, the first one was a little crappy. I needed to start somewhere.. But here's chapter 2!**

Ritsu's POV

I woke up, two arms tightly embracing me. - Fuck, I'm naked.  
I sat up, but the arms pulled me back.

"Where are you going, Ritsu?"

"Who, the fuck, said you could call me that."

"We, had sex, you asked me for more, moaning in my arms, begging for my co.."

"Okay I get it!" I interrupted him. Why did I have to have sex with Takano! Why freakin' him!

"Well, you called me Masamune, too."

"You asked for it."

"Ooh, so you do rememb-".

"I'm leaving." I stood up, putting clothes on. Everywhere I looked where bottles, used condoms and dried blood.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"In the back of the bar. You can come to my house to shower? It's across the-.."

"No thanks." I turned around, when our eyes met. I was kinda, shocked. He has beautiful eyes.. What the fuck?! What am I thinking. He's a guy, for God's sake, and I swore I wouldn't fall in love with someone else then Saga-Senpai. I-.

"We already know each other, and you know it, right?" Takano interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously don't remember? Well, you didn't care for me like I did for you."

"What are you babbling about!" I don't get him.

"You know, maybe you remember me now: My parents divorced in senior year of high school. First my name was Saga Masamune." My eyes widened. I just slept with a stranger, WHO. IS. MY. EX?!

"F-Fuck off, you're the one who didn't care!" I yelled, in anger. His eyes hardened. He glared at me.

"We had sex, you suddenly roundhouse kicked me, and ran off."

"NO! I asked what you felt for me, and you laughed." His face softened.

"So..? I was a brat, I think it was to hide my embarrassment. Wait, we're you all upset and ran off, not talking to me for ten years BECAUSE OF THAT?!" My face got red, I know, I know, it was stupid.. I was just obsessed in love..

"I'm leaving." I turned around, walking towards the door. A big hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Takano turned me around, crashing his lips on mine.

"I couldn't forget you, Ritsu, not even after 10 years." He panted in my ear. I shivered.

"I still love you." He whispered. I tried to pull back, but he kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I slowly pushed him off.

"I-I need to go." Our eyes met again, and he softly smiled.

"Will you come back?" I know Takano was hoping that I would come back.

"Okay."

Once downstairs, I noticed it was raining. Still, I felt really hot. Why.. Why did I have to meet him again. I tried to forget him so much.. Slowly I walked towards the bus.  
Should I really come back? Because I know what will happen. I felt my cheeks get red. DAMN IT.

"Onodera-kun!" A familiar voice called out. I turned around.

"Haru-san!" My ex, and now my best friend Haru was smiling at me. I always get happy when I see him.

"Why are you so red?" My eyes widened.

".. The rain." He frowned, but then raised his shoulders and walked towards me. He leaned to my ear and whispered:

"Don't you want to be my boyfriend again?" I glanced at him, confused. Suddenly Haru pulled me closer and kissed me gently. And, even if I don't really like him, he's a good kisser, and maybe I can forget Takano like this.

I deepened the kiss, playing with his tongue.

".. Hah.." He pulled back, grinning at me.

"Ritsu you're so go-" A low voice interrupted him.

"Ritsu." I turned around. My eyes widened in shock, because I saw Takano, glaring at me. Suddenly he smiled.

"Are you guys together?" I wanted to answer, but Haru did.

"Yup! We're all lovey-dovey." He smiled and pulled me next to him. Takano' face saddened, then he turned around, mumbling soft:

"I won't force you to come again. Sorry, Ritsu." And he walked away. I wanted to follow him, but.. How the hell could I now!

".. What a creep." Haru smiled at me. "Let's go to my house!"

"HARU DAMN IT! I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, DID I!" Haru's eyes widened. He was obviously shocked of my outburst.

"But, you kissed me back." I sighed.

"Because I wanted to forget that guy that just left." I couldn't look at Haru.

"I need to go now!" And I ran off, hearing Haru yell: "RITSU!"

Please Takano, wait for me!

** so, that's it for this chapter HEH**


End file.
